Love Will Always Find A Way (ONE-SHOT FOR NOW)
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: (RavenxRena, AishaxElsword, ChungxEve) When Raven suffers through the pass memories of the death of his fiancee Seris...soon he realizes that moving on is the best way to live rather than to look back to the worse days of before. Rena, who clearly has a total crush in the Crow Mercenary wants to receive love back from him, yet he always pushes away...will they end up together? R


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. As you now know I am seriously behind in some updating at the moment. I apologize. (To those who mostly review for me and too read my SSBB fanfics as well) I am new to this type of fanfiction. And when I mean by "new type" I just mean I'm new into making any sorts of Fanfics on the game Elsword. It's a pretty good game. Online gaming, dungeouns, too how you can choose multiple characters and it's also RPG. It's interesting. For the last couple of weeks I began playing it and I actually found the pairing RenaxRaven the perfect kind of pairing to introduce to you all. I also liked the pairings ChungxEve and AishaxElsword. Please enjoy this fanfic, if you wish to criticize then go ahead, I don't mind as long as it isn't as rude. -.-'  
**  
**(Just to mention as an angst I dunno if this should continue on. If anyone wishes for me to make this a REAL story rather than just a one-shot, then go ahead review or just Pm me. Any thoughts on changing it? I'll hand over credit to those who do. *shrugs* I don't mind the slight attention. I don't bite. See ya. Seiichi out.)**

* * *

**Elsword: Love Will Find A Way...**

* * *

The night...it was dark and gloomy. The stars in such dull shine, and too the pearly white moon in which usually illuminated the kingdom of Velder; with a sparkling silver light, was now just a thin sliver of a sickening gray.

Too the air was chill. Near to the end of Autumn and near to a very close Winter, the breezes which swept through the tall grasses of the fields sped up brushing pass the mercenary; biting through the fabrics in which was meant to protect him from any monsters and demons lurking around the quiet area.

His golden eyes were still wet and stinging of tears. The harsh, heavy weight on his shoulders seemed to be pressing harder and harder whenever he remembered once again of his Fiancee Seris.

"Seris..." his whisper so soft and weak he turns his head to glance over at the forest in which he remembered his daring escape. Sharp dark looking pines, shadows loomed at each rock and tree root dug into the Earth. He held his head, not wanting to remember, but it was too late, unwillingly the memories kept shoving into his vision.

"N-Ngh..." Raven whimpered, the tears now streaming down his cheeks, coating them in clear sparkling salt and liquid dripped down from the metallic claw of his Nasod arm.

_"Escape?" a chuckle erupted into his ears. Tempting the mercenary to try again for another violent struggle to pry from the guards who held him firmly down. Just one swing was all he asked...just one fist right into the beast's face. Right into Alex's skull and murder him for what he's truly done. "You really think you could leave us Raven...? How sad..." his dagger was driven out the chest of his friend, the heavy blood and iron smell thickened the hot air enclosing them. _

_"You monster..." it was all he could choke out after being shoved deeper into the ground. His cheek pressed onto the dusty dirt path, the long night black tresses of hair which stuck to his forehead and temples because of the nervous sweat that seemed to drown him. His skin felt as if trembling, as if...fear actually occurred in his mind and his soul. _

_"Raven...!"_

The mercenary stumbles as he grunted. His eyes at last opened, he starts to walk away from the destroyed ruins of the Kingdom he grew up in, from the Kingdom he met Seris and asked her for marriage... when meeting the man he really trusted. Alex...his body arched forward, eyes again starting to close as more tears blurred his clear vision, he tumbles down a steep hill when losing his footing.

"A-Agh!" Raven cried out as each pound from the dirt impacted his body. As his eyes shut tightly he gritted his teeth when the visions kept coming back.

_His eyes darted far to the left once he heard his name desperately shrilled, Seris, her eyes wide of fear as well and being held down by two guards, had a knife pressed to her throat. Thick hot blood already ran down the thin edge of the blade, staining the clothing she worn. It turned the fabric from a bright white to a now deep scarlet red mixed with a muddy brown. Her chin was forced up with the fist locked into her long tresses of hair.  
_  
_"No...N-NO!" Raven struggled realizing what Alex's plan was. At last he knew...he wanted to take everything from him. His friends, his job, his...his future wife. He had no reasons to live anymore. Did he...?  
_  
_Alex chuckled again. Emotionless, as if uncaring when watching the scene right before his very eyes. He turns to him, bright blue caring eyes from the pass were now a hard icy cold blue.  
_  
_"What is it...? Afraid?"_

Lying there, panting and realizing he was hurt he gazed at the heavy purple and raw bruise sitting right on his knee. His head rested back and gazing at the sickening stars, he snarled.

"K-Keep it together...Raven keep it t-together-" he sat up and the crack loudly echoed the skies just before his scream harshly shrilled after. The mercenary collapsed, unable to get up, unable to call out for any more help. His lungs thrived for some reason, he wasn't...breathing?

_Alex sheathed his sword and he pointed it to him when dropping the blood stained dagger. It clattered onto the earth leaving the blood to soak into the dirt and grass surrounding it. The brother to brother bond relationship quickly shattered between them once the gaze was set. Raven's heart sickened, down to his stomach and a canine shown on the side of his mouth when snarling. His golden eyes gleamed with such an uncontrollable rage.  
_  
_"LET HER GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER!"  
_  
_The two guards gasped as he struggled. Raven felt powerful...Raven felt...as if unstoppable.  
_  
_"Raven! R-Raven stop!" Seris kept shouting at him, pleading to him to stop before something worse would happen.  
_  
_Though of course he never listened. When prying from one of the guards he stood with one knee planted on the ground driving his sword harshly into the second guard's abdomen. Watching the man shout out and collapse, now was his chance to kill the other which still held him.  
_  
_"Stop him! NOW!" Alex commanded as he stepped back, his sword risen defensively he approaches Seris and taken her from the guards forcing the elegant woman to stand.  
_  
_"P-Please...A-Alex have mercy..." her body from trembling came a violent shake when looking to her murderer. The deep scratch that marked just over her throat still oozed blood and the skin around it was pail, white as if a sheet of paper.  
_  
_"Hmph...mercy. Mercy is for the weak." cruelly he yanked a fistful of her hair driving her chin up to press the sword's blade back onto the scratch. He grinned in satisfaction once hearing her cry out in pain. _

_Raven flipped over the guard which continued to kick and pound heavy metal onto his backside. His sword lifted and slaughtering the body he risen his head up growling at his betrayer._

"Raven..." A figure lurched over him. Blurry in his eyes and warm hand touched at his face.

"E-Eh...?" his eyelids felt heavy, halfway open and his body weak he couldn't recognize the beautiful woman before him. The memory still made it's way to the backs of his mind, struggling to continue.

_"Now it's just you and me Alex...she has nothing to do with this." looking to the other two guards which stood there, hesitating to approach him but too guarding their noble commander he begins to shout. "Just let Seris go or I'll kill both you and your god damn men!"  
_  
_"Kill us?" Alex snarled back threateningly as he yanked at Raven's fiancee harshly a second time.  
_  
_"A-Ah!" Seris gasped. Her bangs spilling over her eyes she began to sob as she collapsed onto her knees.  
_  
_"S-Seris..." Raven winced as soft lips pressed onto his. His chest was being pumped...once...twice. Was this figure, this woman giving him CPR? _  
_"A-Alex! STOP!" He went to charge for him till the two guards immediately sped and attacked him. Both trying to slaughter Raven at the same time hoping for a victory.  
_  
_Raven as distracted as he was and too his mind still stirring on the safely of his future wife, his anger boiled up even hotter inside him. Flipping back he charged, lunging onto the two men with quick speed and agility when clashing his heavy sword against theirs. They both fell onto the dirt in a heavy thud beside the familiar bodies of friends...and new enemies.  
_  
_But as he lifted his head up to see Alex grasping Seris..."_

_Raven released his sword and it clattered to the ground._

_Seris...was dead._

"Stay still..." the sweet caring voice whispered into the mercenary's ear. Her breath warm and soft touches made him shudder as he tried to clear his vision to see her.

"S-Seris..." Raven whispered weakly again as he touched the figure back. His thumb stroking slowly over the smooth cheek of the long haired girl leaning over him. Elegant hazel eyes...tresses in the color of light green and blonde...was it Seris?

_Her body lied there. Limp, unmoving. Dress full of blood and skin torn to reveal bone and too flesh...her eyes never opened...nor did she breath.  
_  
_Raven could not speak. Raven could not move...  
_  
_"This is what you get for stealing the attention from all our people Raven."  
_  
_"..." he turned his head, in the corner of his eye when looking over his shoulder he seen Alex. Knowing he was about to be attacked, instead he stood his ground. He now wanted to die...he wanted to join his love and his dear friends up in the heavens. To smile and see all their faces new again...not torn up and bruised. _

_"Death is the only embrace I wish for Alex...kill me." _

_There was a pause..._

_"Hmph..."_

Raven felt himself being lifted. The soft touches still stroking at his face and neck. The sounds of a horse near and other chatter echoed in his ringing ears.

"To the Elder Village...?" Asked a faint voice. The figure had dark red hair...tied up in a ponytail?

Another figure nods, purple hair and too with the most brightest of eyes. "Yes...he seems badly injured."

The memory was soon at it's peak to end...Raven knew it. He's seen it so many times before...it was almost as if he was finally getting used to the pain, to the suffering of staying alive.

_"AHH!" Raven watched himself scream as part of his arm was sliced off. Blood dripped from the wound, nerves spiked and thriving pain was felt. He gnawed harshly into his lower lip, he made that bleed as well as he tried to ignore the harsh pain inflected on him. He was soon to die...please just end it already!  
_  
_Alex grinned. Kicking aside the limb he knew Raven could not stand, Raven could not escape after the gory torture he's finished onto his 'friend'. At last he finished his revenge. At last... _

_"Goodbye forever Leader of the Crow Mercenaries. Rest in peace..." he spit onto Raven with such disrespect and storming off he left his sword lodged into Raven's stomach. _

_His vision was dark...blurry and a white light was seen. Finally able to see Seris...finally able to now see his friends in the afterlife-_

_The vision skipped the part of waiting. _

_"Experiment..." said a low tone voice, almost mechanical._

_"N-no..." Raven could see the Nasods, wanting to use him as their own little lab rat!_

They didn't hear him, they couldn't and they lifted him after pulling the sword out his flesh.

"N-No..." Raven struggled against the grasps which held him. He felt hard wood on his back? Was he in a wagon?

The three figures loomed over him. The beautiful girl caught his eye and gazed at him in worry.

"Raven..."

And the vision ended, weakly Raven tried to sit up, but when the crack was heard again, when the scream echoed and too the gasps of the figures near him, he fell back blacking out after the last tear escaped his lashes...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Rena sat worryingly beside the bed in which the Crow Mercenary was lying at. His bare chest risen up and down slowly as each slow breath was made, his dark black hair was swept over his closed eyelids, and too his bandaged up arms were out from under the dark ruby red colored sheets and resting against his sides.

"Raven..." her hand again stretched out and brushed the hair off aside. Her fingertips warmly stroked the mercenary's jawline and too all the way down to his collarbone. She stopped at the huge scar on his chest. A darker brown and shaped almost like a T, or a cross with one side of the T, more to his right than to his left side. He was very badly injured...if only she knew why he left the gang to head back off to the ruins of Velder.

"N-ngh..." Raven winced as she pulls her hand away in slight shock that he responded. His body twisted and turned from beneath the sheets, rolling onto his side he cries out when resting onto his bruised arm.

Rena immediately turned him over to his backside again. She watched him with eyes full of heavy pity and concern, she knew about his pass. Elsword as Raven's best friend since he's arrived...he told him the many things the mercenary went through in his 'before' time. The whole entire gang knew about Seris when Elsword explained to them all about his heavy attitude towards them. They knew about the girl in who he's fell in love with...and too was slaughtered right before his very eyes. Rena never knew that pain...to lose a loved one like that, so tragic, so heartbreaking. All she did want to do was make him happy. The best she's ever tried to do in her life was try to make the Crow Mercenary smile for once...and ever since she's tried...she knew it all along. She fell for him.

Small beads of sweat formed at the ends of Raven's brow. Trickling down pass his temple and down his jawline. He winces, breath becoming raspy all over again his head sinks deeper into the pillow and thin tresses of night black hair hangs over his face for the second time. A small cooling breeze enters the bright room in which the sunlight taken over through the dull colored curtains. Eve who watches at the doorway beside her friend Chung gazed at Rena, both wondering when she'll leave the side of the mercenary.

"...Still he's been asleep?" asked Chung first when shifting those deep blue orbs for eyes to Raven as he slowly approaches to the bed side.  
Rena jerked slightly, her head turning and gazing at him in surprise she never really noticed they were both standing there. She clears her throat and sadly shaken her head.

"No...not yet."

"Luichel said he'll be fine..." Eve enters inside the bright room as well, too closing the window before too much cooling breezes chill the inside of the small home. Her head tilted to the side she gives Rena a reassuring smile next. "Why not head over to a dungeon and relax by beating up them annoying monsters like you always do...?"

Rena's lower lip rolled hesitantly under her teeth. Did she want to leave the side of her crush? Will he be alright after the injury from falling down that hill?

Chung rested a hand onto Rena's bare shoulder. "Hey. We'll watch over him. Don't worry about it, we have it all under control."

When seeing he too given her a thumbs up, all Rena could do was smile. She could trust her friends. She always can.

Giggling the elven girl nods. "Alright, when he wakes call me over."

"Of course." they both chorused with slight bows following after.

Rena lifted from the wooden chair in which she sat in and collected her bow which rested lazily by the doorway. As she walked out she began to wonder...

_"S-Seris..." Rena watched the crumpled mercenary from beneath her shudder as she gingerly ran her fingertips along the smooth tanned out skin of his face and neck. His tears kept flooding his eyes as he too blinks slowly to let them trail out the lashes. His hand was lifted and too when she taken it he stroked her cheek, warmly, almost...welcoming._

As Rena rested her free hand on the doorknob of the front door, she pauses when remembering last night. She never felt her heart leap in such a way before. After the CPR she done on him for his irregular breathing, to make sure he was okay...it was almost as if a kiss to her rather than a rescue. She cared for Raven...so badly it was obvious her crush in him was visible to even the most hardheaded Komodo ever!

Her eyes gazed back down to the empty halls of the home. Of course Elsword was out with Aisha doing a dungeon out in Altera. They both just loved to train more than anything. It was strange that Aisha had that sort of personality...

She sighs. Her mind was too much on everything nowadays. She just wanted to relax...and the only way to do that-well, it was to train.  
"I'll be back in a short time okay you guys?!"

Chung was the first to laugh. "Just GO Rena! You had enough time acting nurse anyway!"

With a smile on her face she turns from the empty hallway and opens the door heading off for Bethema.

*** * * * * * * * * *  
**  
The day grew darker and darker by the hour. Chung sighed as he rested his forehead onto the table. Obviously he was bored as hell to watch over Raven who supposedly hates everyone, well besides Elsword in the group anyway. Why watch over someone who hates you? It never made sense...

Eve was silent, her thin body arched back slightly and hands elegantly rested onto her lap as the two black and white Nasods float close beside her on either side. She gazes at the limp figure of the Crow Mercenary with those endless sun golden eyes on the bed with deep focus into her expressions.

"...Chung." At last she's said another word after the pass hour.

"Hm?" One eyelid decides to open as he lifts his head up resting his chin onto the table top instead.

She sighs, turning her head to see over her shoulder she pulls the snow white hair out from over her ear to be tucked behind it. "It's about...Rena."

"What's up?" Chung seemed a bit more interested. Eve never really shown as much expressions when it came to friends, even when concerned. In battles or in dungeons usually she seemed careless as she yawns when her Nasods destroy her opponents. Now she decides to worry about Rena?

Eve paused. Swallowing slightly before gazing back at Raven her hand lifted to stroke at the mercenary's face.

"I have a feeling that her emotions grow and grow more for him everyday..."

"Eh?"

"Haven't you noticed...?" her hand pulls off Raven and her golden eyes rested onto Chung for a second time when rising from the chair. "She's been here since he was found near Velder hurt, she was here tending to his every need. Whenever he started to look like having nightmares she would comfort him, she would always be there for him though he never shows any same emotion to her back..."

"Hmm..." Chung looks to the doorway when hearing the door open, interrupting the serious conversation between the two. Aisha stood there, lavender colored hair tied up in a neat bun and dress just above her knees with many different patterns and elemental rod rested behind her, she giggles when eyeing the two.

"Is Raven up yet?"

Eve shakes her head. Annoyed slightly as she taken her seat, but hides it off anyway like she usually does. "No...he isn't. I fear if Luichel was wrong if he was okay..."

"Yikes...ever checked on pouring cold water on him?"

"What?"

"Maybe he's just asleep. Wake him up. It would do no harm..."

Chung shrugs when looking to Eve. "It can work..."

"I am not pouring water onto a man whose body is HALF machine! Think people!"

"Riiiiight." Both Chung and Aisha nodded in agreement. It was only for safety precautions, though the three already figured Nasod armor and machinery were not as unstable as humans'.

Elsword too headed at the doorway. His long ruby red hair tied up and thick heavy sword tossed inside onto the small furniture nearby he grins. "Rena back?"

"Nope, she's still out, I think she's over in-"

Raven was heard wincing. Everyone gazed at the figure which at last opened his eyes and gazed at them all back with slight hurt and confusion. Almost afraid as if a caged animal.

"...E-Elsword?"

His grin faded immediately. Approaching the edge of the bed and taking the seat once Eve stepped away for him to do so, he sat down.  
"Hey...how you feeling?"

There was a silence. 

Raven gazed at them all not knowing what was going on. Bandages wrapped all around his arms and too around the leg in which he knew his knee was sprained, he was relieved to see his dear friend beside him.

"I-I'm doing fine I suppose..."

"Suppose? You mean you're still hurt? Where?"

Raven shaken his head. "No I-I'm not still hurt..." he frowned as he remembered the girl who was arched over him last night. So beautiful...almost as if an angel. "I just need to know what's going on. How did I get here all of a sudden...? Who taken me here?" his voice from an innocence tone ringing it now became a demanding snarl. "Who touched me?!"

"Quit your annoying shouts mercenary." Eve growls showing a canine to him when one Nasod knocked onto his skull.

"O-ow!"

"Enough Eve...please leave so I can explain..." Elsword eyes her, the tension between them boiled and she storms off down the halls with her two Nasods quickly floating after their Queen.

Aisha whispered to Chung before looking to her lover with concern. "Should we go too...?"

Elsword nods. "Yes. Please leave, I apologize..."

Silence.

Aisha quickly leaves with Chung having to stupidly follow after her as well when shutting the door behind them.  
Raven's anger still raored like a bonfire inside him.

"Why did you leave in the first place...?"

"You know why Elsword." with a harsh glare he turns his head away after sitting up slowly to ease the pain on his lower back.

"...you have to get over her someday Raven. For us...for me...for yourself-"

"Seris was the only one who understood me more than the all of you combined. She was the one who always made me laugh, the one who always kept me smiling every single second whenever I look to her..." looking to the Nasod claw resting on the nightstand beside the bed, then to the nub which was suppose to be his forearm and his wrist...tears flood his eyes. "Because of those Nasods I could never see her in the heavens. Now I have to wait till I die..."

"Raven...just bringing memories will hurt you. There's someone out there who-"

"Answer my question..."

"Eh?" Elsword straightened up in his chair with a risen eyebrow.

"WHO WAS THERE WHEN I FELL DOWN THAT HILL?!" he shrilled. His mind couldn't stop stirring about that girl. So gentle...Seris would always touch him like that. For some reason she...she even looked familiar. Was it her?

The thought made him surprised and too in slight terror. _She couldn't come back from the dead...it can't be._

Elsword sighs. Raven of course dying of curiosity and still boiling up like lava in the inside...could he tell him? Rena confessed one day to him that she liked Raven. It was pretty obvious as well to everyone in the group anyway. But was it right?  
Clearing his throat his ruby red eyes gazed into his torn friend. "Rena."

"What...?"

"Rena saved you. Your breathing was terrible after the impact and she rescued you..."

Raven stared at his friend as if he was insane.

Another silence...

"...y-you mean the elven girl? Long greenish hair, hazel eyes, the-"

"The bow?" Elsword finished off for him.

"Yeah..." the mercenary's shoulders slumped. After all the hatred and coldness into putting on her. He always found her annoying when it came to living with the gang. She'd always try to help him with everything he did. Even when it came to cleaning the house, or even to just head off to a dungeon. All the time she wanted to be involved with staying near him, yet he always pushed away.  
And...she saved him.

"Hmph. Let me guess though." Elsword risen from the chair and crossing his arms over his chest he snarls. "You'll end up pissed that she saved your life, too STOPPING you from getting to Seris. Am I correct?"  
No reply.

A guilt crossed Raven's cold heart. His eyes still gazing at the Nasod claw in which he attached to what's left of his arm he just couldn't explain the feeling other than guilt. Rena...she helped him when he was on the line of dying. Though he wished to die...that was very brave of her. Very...kind of her to do so...

"Raven...?"

He immediately swung his legs over the bed edge to stand. When doing so he quickly grabbed Elsword's blade, leaning on it before he could cry out in pain and end up collapsing.

"W-what are you doing?! You're still hurt!"

"SHHH!" Raven hissed to his friend when pointing to the crutches that were located out the room. "Just get me crutches. Hurry your ass up."

"...where are you going?" he sounded hurt.

"Look, I'm going to..." he grunted. Raven never EVER thought he'd say this, but when shutting his eyes he could imagine Seris up in the heavens smiling down to him, saying it was okay...

"Going to what?" Elsword came back with the two sturdy crutches. They looked really old...since how long were they in that closet anyway? Generations?!

"...I'm going to apologize to Rena."

"Really?" he seemed thrilled. "T-Then go! What are you waiting for!"

The crutches were taken and gingerly clutching them Raven taken a breath as he glared at Elsword. "Just...don't tell the others alright? You know where she went?"

"Bethema. Take the portal, Aisha left one in the backyard so in case if you woken up they'd head over to her and bring her here to see you."  
So she really does care...

As the mercenary's eyes were shut he could only smile.

"I'll take the portal. Thank you Elsword."

Nodding he watched Raven limp out the room. With a smile on his face as well he could only chuckle.

"Well...can't wait to see what's next when they come back..."

And to that he walks out the room heading over to the kitchen to find Chung, Eve, and his girlfriend Aisha.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
**  
The stars up on the night sky of Bethema glistened and gleamed as brightly as the full moon. At last Rena finished her quests and too the many tasks she had to complete for Stella, the sheriff of the area.

Though as Rena stood at the dry cliff edge, she again felt her heart sinking when remembering Raven.

"Does he...care about me?" her elven ears drooped slightly as she sat at the cliff edge. Her long bright white boots shined under the silver moonlight just like her long green-blonde hair which wounded in long tresses to her lower back. The night black ribbons beautifully twirled in her hair, hung just below her waist. She arched forward setting her bow beside her, and eyes staring off at the horizon of the desert she felt a sadness loom over her like a crashing wave.

All the time she tried to get to him. Just a smile, no smile back. Just a hello...she'd receive a glare, then a grunt afterwards.

Rena sighed. Why was she trying? Maybe when he wakes up he wouldn't even thank her for saving his life...all he'll do is get even angrier that he IS alive. That she saved him and it was all HER fault for not being able to see her...to see Seris.

"She must be very beautiful..." her lips curved into a painful smile. Her lower lip began to quiver slightly when tears already began to push at the backs of her eyes. "Of course Raven would hate such an...a-an ugly beast as I..."

Her heart just felt like crumbling apart. Raven was already taken. It was the truth...who said the truth DIDN'T hurt...?

"Aisha has Elsword..." her eyelids slowly open and fresh salty tears escaped the corners of them, soon streaming down in clear tiny rivers down her rosy cheeks. "E-Eve has Chung...t-though she never even wishes to show emotion...wow." a chuckle escapes her parted lips.

"She's lucky...very lucky..."

From afar a breeze with slight sands picking up with it trailed over the dusty roads of Dragon. The thin, lightly colored pebbles hit at her delicate skin and she winced when finding some gotten in her eye.

"Dang it..." she was able to rub it away, too with the tears helping to get the harsh sand out.

But after that she became silent again. Wondering on Raven's pass, wondering on the beauty of his fiancee.

Too...Alex.

How could someone be so cruel? How could one human being just be ABLE to kill their own, to murder and to slaughter...to hate and to despise those who are as innocent as them to survive?!

Rena felt her heart sicken. One time when entering Raven's room to find something Aisha threw in there on purpose...she seen a burnt looking book. As small as a diary it contained info on Seris' death, on Alex's crazed up revenge and everything, there was no picture of Seris with Raven, but just Alex. He has a long white braid, too a long white robe laced in blues. Elsword caught her inside there rummaging through it...and that was when he had to explain everything, knowing she would never stop till she figures what was going on.

And now...she knew.

Rena did not notice the figure that lurked behind her. The shadow stretched out, showing a weapon that lifted and the air around her grew cold when her elven ear twitched.

"HYAH!" she shouted as she quickly shifted her legs over knocking down the figure who tried to attack her. Instead of hearing the shrill of a beast, under the darkness of the night she heard a howl of pain. A howl...from a human?!

The figure had crutches. One was still by it's side and the other already fell off over the edge of the cliff after the hard kick Rena inflected onto the poor thing. Who was this? Why was someone with crutches out here in the middle of Bethema at night?!

"I am so sorry!" jumping to her feet she quickly sped over to the person lying on it's back. Her hands rested onto the arms of the person and too gazing at him or her she began to keep on apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I never really meant to hurt you! I-I thought you were a monster a-and-"

A pause.

"..."

"..."

Rena's eyes widened. The Nasod claw glistened brightly, reflecting into her vision. The sleek black hair and too those handsome golden eyes, mixed with the shades of deep orange gazed back at her with slight shock and fear.

"R-Raven...?" Finally able to stutter out the words she snarls. "W-What are you doing here in the middle of the night?! Are you crazy?!"  
"R-Rena let me explain..." he growls back and sitting up he winces. "I-I should be the one to apologize.

Her heart leaped, even too the anger in her expressions quickly wiped away with shock. "E-Eh...? A-Apologize...? F-For what...?"

Raven's head was bowed. His lower lip rolled under his teeth he sighs. "Y-You were the one who came after me to the Kingdom of Velder...correct? You...you saved me. Right?"

She didn't know what to say. Still taken aback she stared at him with her jaw dropped open, stupidly she closed it and wetting her lips nervously she scoffs. "Pfft! Y-yeah I did! B-But it's alright...o-of course it doesn't matter to you anyway..."

When looking away she knew Raven glanced at her hurt. _Great, messing up HAD to be the best option?!_

"It does matter to me..." Raven's voice was gentle. So gentle...that Rena didn't even recognize it was him.

The two glanced from the dusty trail beneath them, and to themselves. The gaze was set, then locked. It was nearly impossible to look away now...

Rena gulped._ Was this really happening? Is this all a dream?_

"I-It matters...? But...what about..." she hesitates. Taking her bow she rested it on her lap uneasily. "Seris..."

Raven's fist clenched. "It wouldn't be a thing to concern about anymore Rena..."

"...I don't understand. You hate me...y-you always concern on her-"

"I-I'm not sure if I hate you or not Rena..."

_She seemed...confused. I can't blame her..._

Raven let the silence thicken the air around them. He knew that all this time he shown such cruelty to the elven lady. She was beautiful...how has he not noticed this? He didn't know...all he did realize was that he actually fell for her. Not just comparing her to Seris...but she had a sweet heart, she was pretty, she was everything a guy could ever want.

"You're not...sure?" her head tilted to the side. Eyes gazing at him as if trying to figure out an answer to all this.

Raven swallowed. It's been years since the last time he felt himself feel this way towards another woman. Replacing Seris...it was hard, but knowing to move on...it was what's right...

He taken Rena's hand, caressed it as his fingers laced around hers.

"I-I'm not sure because..." he grunts. "B-Because..."

Rena's cheeks were already glowing a deep red. Even under the darkness of the night as clouds blocked the moon, it was really noticeable that she was flushing in embarrassment and in shyness.

"Because what...?" it was a miracle that she didn't yank her hand away. She just stared at their linked hands...she just...squeezed back.

"I think I love you..." he was able to release it, his emotions, his pains. It's all gone...as if all the weight was lifted off from his shoulders.  
Rena's expression came to an even more shock. So much in shock Raven sworn she'll end up dying of surprise.

The silence taken forever, way too long...longer than he's ever expected.

His grip on her hand still remained though...

"I-I've...I've been liking you Raven..." her whisper was soft. When he blinked in total shock, as much as she did just seconds earlier, she scooted close beside him with her face close to his. So close...that the tips of their noses were just millimeters away.

Her eyes glanced down breaking the gaze. "I-I never told you well...well because I thought I was not meant to be with someone like you..."

"...Rena."

She squeaked. He realized her eyes were watery. _So...at the cliff edge, she was crying..._

The Nasod claw lifted, a metal finger touched just under her chin and gingerly lifted her head up. Not wanting to hurt her, so delicate...she looked so frail.

"Raven-"

He tilted his head and his lips pressed against hers.

The moment was the best Rena's had in her years of living. Not wanting to resist she locked arms behind his neck and driven him closer as she kissed him back.

Raven felt himself blushing as well when his mind began to stir and heart begin to pound.

_It's been...so long..._

After the couple of long seconds which passed Rena was the first to pull away and look up to him with a smile on her face.

"I love you..."

_Those three words..._

Raven smiled back slightly. The first smile he's ever done in ages.

"I love you too Rena...always..."

Then the two hugged. And from then on...they've been together, always. Never to part, never to separate.  
And this is how love will always find a way.

* * *

** THE END**

* * *

**~Ahhh! XD Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you all liked it! Please review...I tried my hardest and if anyone wants me to continue this...well...just say so! :P Well RavenxRena are my FAV couple...Aisha and Elsword too Eve and Chung. I'll think on making more fanfics on Elsword, just need some time, SO BE PATIENT! See ya! Byeee! **


End file.
